Wall E 2: AUTO's Revenge
by Danni4ever
Summary: Title basicly sums it all up. Lol :P Chapter 5 has FINALLY been put up! R&R please! This is a story that is in Eve94's story contest. Hope you enjoy my story! :D Okay, will update soon! Having issues with ideas...XD
1. Prologue

Hello!Okay, here's the story...again...and I'm NOT deleting this one. Sorry! I had to fix ALOT of things and that was only possible if I deleted the story. :( But here it is again, redone and awesomer!!! Okay, and PILOT ROOM:=: The Room where the wheel is. I don't know what it's called. :)

Enjoy!!

Summary:: One year after the Axiom landed back on Earth. One year since WALL-E and EVE fell in love. And one year since AUTO was defeated. What will happen when AUTO is accidentally rebooted and is out for revenge on WALL-E, EVE, and the Captain?

Prologue

--===---

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

A single red eye open and blinked back to life in the Axiom's deserted pilot room. He looked around, reaching back to his memories of so long ago. A small bleep was heard, and AUTO faced a smaller white and red repair robot, who was saluting him.

Confused for a moment, AUTO stared at the robot.

He was white with four big red stripes across him. He had small lights for eyes, and had only one wheel under him. It was the repair robot sent in every time something was wrong with the autopilot or any of the computers.

The robot turned away once he'd seen AUTO notice him, and zoomed fast out of the room.

AUTO looked to the now-empty Captain's quarters, and suddenly remembered what had happened. The captain, the plant, those two robots….

Yes. Those two robots. He remembered what they'd done to try and rid him of his directive. But how long had he been shut down?

He raced to the other side of the room, and pressed a small red button. The time and date popped up a moment later on the screen. It had been almost a year since he could remember anything.

He turned to the window. There was no longer stars and space, but trees and grass. "No." AUTO muttered in his monotone voice. He had failed his directive.

All because of the humans. All because of the EVE probe, and that WALL-E unit. And the Captain.

AUTO went back to the window, a new directive forming in his head. If he could no longer have use for his old one, he'd make one himself.

His directive now, was to eliminate the Captain for shutting him off, and the two robots who had helped the humans go against his orders.

=-=-=-=-=

ha HA!!!!!Okay, there's the NEW prologue, I'm working on the first chapter now, should have it out soon. :) Sorry about all the deleting and redoing, :) See ya later!

Danni


	2. The New Bot

Okayz, here's the new redone version of the first chapter! But still, -------_** IMPORTANT!! When I say WALL-E "smiled" or EVE "Frowned" or something I mean their emotion was shown with their eyes, as…they…don't have mouths.:) Thank you!**_

Chapter 1: The New Bot

--------====-----

_The humans had been on Earth again for nearly a year now, and the whole place was bursting with life. Flowers and plants (though sadly none of them grew pizza,) and grass and trees! WALL-E and EVE had grown into very good friends of Captain McCrea. Also of John and Mary, who were married now. __**((((A/N: Awww…had to add that! Lol))))**_

_With the help of their new robot friends, the humans began to rebuild the houses and buildings. But one day, after WALL-E came home from helping out more with the trash, he found a new friend outside his and EVE's "house"._

_--====---_

"…Ee-vah?" WALL-E hesitated to ask who the robot outside their door was, but his eyes gave away the question.

EVE smiled and beeped out something WALL-E didn't understand. He tilted his head, confused.

EVE giggled and beeped again, but this time, the beep formed a name. "AutoMater."

_Who?_ WALL-E wanted to ask, but he didn't, instead looked past her to…he raised his eyebrows. _AutoMater.  
_

EVE looked at WALL-E, who still seemed uncertain. "…WALL-E?"

WALL-E turned his head to her, and bleeped. _Friend? _

EVE smiled happily, and pointed behind her. "Friend."

"Oh." WALL-E warbled, rolling up to the red and white robot. He waved his hand at EVE's new friend. "…WALL-E." he beeped.

AutoMater unblinkingly looked down at WALL-E, warbled softly, and looked back up.

WALL-E looked at the robot more carefully. He looked familer, like he'd seen this robot before. Then it hit him.

The AutoMater was one of the repair robots he'd seen looking for EVE when he had been where he first saw the humans. He was white, with red stripes, and one wheel.

WALL-E began to roll back to EVE, but the repair robot put his hand out in front of him.

"Whoa!" WALL-E pushed the robot's hand, but it didn't budge. WALL-E looked to EVE, but she didn't notice him.

Letting it go, he shrugged, turning around and rolling inside their home.

He set down his BnL cooler, which was empty, and started to pick up a few stray pieces of junk, when he heard EVE's laughing. "Ee-vah?" He bleeped, treading to the right side of the door so that he was covered by his shelves, but could see EVE.

What he saw concerned him, and frustrated him at the same time.

EVE was with AutoMater, and the repair bot had a handful of roses. EVE took the flowers, and smiled, tilting her head.

WALL-E let out a confused warble, and rolled backwards, crashing into his cooler, and tumbling into his rotating shelves, making a huge noise.

"WALL-E?!" EVE flew inside, helping the thankfully unhurt robot up.

"…Ee…Ee-vah…" WALL-E muttered, pushing her hand away, looking up at her, more confused then ever before.

"…WALL-E?" EVE tried, leaning towards him. But the small bot again pushed her away, rolling slowly out of the metel house, treading into the growing darkness.

EVE flew after him, but WALL-E didn't stop, didn't look at her, didn't make a single sound.

EVE stopped, confused at what she had done. Then she looked back at the flowers she'd dropped, and then to AutoMater. "Uh-oh." She beeped, beginning to realize. She looked in front of her, about to apologize to WALL-E, but the he had dissapeared into the night.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Okz! There's the new first chapter, and I should have the next one out today or tomorrow. As you can tell, AutoMater izn't the nicest robot ever. You'll find out why in the...in two chapters :) See ya soon!!

Danni


	3. Thoughts

Hey people! What's been happening? Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been busy with camp. But, YAY I'm off until Tuesday. : ) So here's Chapter 2 : )

Oh yeah, and did I say last chapter you were going to find out why AutoMater was "not the nicest robot" in TWO chapters? I was wrong. You kinda find out this chapter. : ) Whoopsie!!

=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter Two: Thoughts

Treading through the night, WALL-E could think of nothing but his one and only love.

Apparently, though, he had just seen differently for her side. He thought EVE cared about him. Why would she like that repair robot?

"Ee-vah…" WALL-E muttered, coming to a stop. He looked up into the stars, like he had the night before EVE had arrived on Earth. When his adventure had began.

It'd been so long since then. It all seemed like a distant dream now.

His thoughts went back to the incident that had happened only moments ago.

Part of him wanted to believe it had been a misunderstanding. But the other half didn't.

WALL-E sighed, annoyed. He lowered his head, clasping his hands together.

=-=-=-=-

EVE waited for WALL-E until a good two hours had passed, wanting to say she was sorry, and

that she still loved him. But he didn't come back.

EVE, worried something might have happened to him, started to go look for him, but was stopped by the AutoMater, who had suddenly shown up. And he had more roses in his hand.

EVE flew over to him, and smiled sadly, shaking her head. "…No." she beeped softly. AutoMater tilted his head, as if he didn't understand.

"…No." EVE repeated.

AutoMater tried to give her the roses, but again, EVE shook her head, and bleeped out a 'no'.

She turned to leave, but a hand caught hers. She beeped angrily, and whipped around, and flipped out her gun arm.

A surprised cry made EVE put the gun away and rush to the trembling bot.

"WALL-E!" EVE cried, hugging the small trash compacter. "I'm. S-sorry." She beeped, relieved she could speak the right words.

WALL-E smiled, and hugged her back, happiness flooding over him. He sighed.

"Ee-vah!" He happily warbled her name, rolling over to the dropped flowers. He handed them to her.

EVE smiled too, and beeped, "Thank you."

WALL-E nodded, looking suddenly over her shoulder. EVE looked too, and saw the AutoMater leaving. EVE turned back, and frowned. "No." she beeped. She pointed at WALL-E. "Yes." She smiled, taking WALL-E in her arms.

=-=-=-=-

_Half an hour later, aboard the Axiom._

"You were given orders to befriend Probe One, and you didn't?"

The smaller red and white robot shrugged, flinching away from AUTO.

The Auto Pilot sighed, angry.

The little repair robot looked up, wondering if he should say something.

But before he could, AUTO spoke. "You are ordered to switch to your second directive. If you fail this, you will be shut down."

AutoMater flinched again, rolling slowly backwards.

"_**Go.**_" AUTO demanded.

AutoMater stumbled and treaded as fast as he could out of the Axiom's control room.

=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

HA!! I finally found out what the room with the wheel was called, : ) I iz happyful. : ) Okay, well hope you liked it! I should have the next chapter out some time today or 2-moro. Peace until then!

P.S. Please feel free to give me ideas or flame my story, ( not just to be mean) but to give me ideas on how to improve. I'm NO famous writer, so I could mess up.

…A lot. : )

Danni


	4. Capture

Hello! Okay, here's the next chapter!! HAPPY WALL-E DAY!!!!

Chapter 3 : Capture

WALL-E awoke to a steady beeping. He blinked open his eyes, realizing suddenly it was his solar power that was low. Moaning softly, WALL-E rolled slowly outside.

Unable to make it to his normal spot on the roof of the metal house where the sun hit directly, he opened his solar panels and recharged right outside it.

EVE appeared, and flew over next to him, smiling ."Hello!" She beeped.

"Heeellloo…" WALL-E stuttered. He smiled weakly back, and then looked up.

There were no clouds, and he could feel the heat of the sun. But his solar power didn't go up.

EVE beeped worriedly. "WALL-E okay?"

WALL-E turned back to her, and shrugged.

Suddenly, EVE picked him up. He cried out in surprise, and EVE flew to the roof of the house, placing him down directly under the sun.

_Beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. _

WALL-E heard the familiar chime of his power being restored. Feeling fully awake now, he folded his panel back up and looked to EVE, who was smiling.

"Thhaaankkk yyoouu, Ee-vah!" WALL-E bleeped, tilting his head thoughtfully.

EVE nodded, and leaned towards him, a spark passing from her head to his. She giggled and glided to the ground.

WALL-E sighed happily. He stumbled, and stopped moving for a minute. He was still giddy every time EVE kissed him. He treaded down to her.

EVE, back on the ground, sighed too. She still felt guilty about what she'd done the day before, and she shuddered at the thought of losing her love.

When WALL-E came down, she embraced him in a hug. WALL-E beeped lovingly.

EVE put him down, and pointed to herself. "I. Looovveee…" she pointed at WALL-E, "you."

WALL-E smiled. "WALL-E…llooveee…Ee-vah!"

Proud he'd pronounced the words right, he beeped, content.

EVE giggled, gesturing WALL-E to follow her.

Where she was leading him, he didn't know at the time, but he just wanted to be with her, glad that she loved him. EVE flew in an upside down flip in mid-air.

_Show off…_ WALL-E smiled. "Ee-vah…show?"

EVE shook her head, then took WALL-E in her arms, lifting him into the air, and flying over to a tree.

It had pink, purple and yellow flowers. WALL-E tilted his head, and EVE lifted him higher.

On one of the branches, a nest lay. Confused, WALL-E beeped, but EVE beeped, "Shh!" and pointed.

WALL-E looked closer, and gasped. Four small eggs were nestled into the twigs of the nest. "Ohh…" WALL-E cooed, smiling.

EVE glided down, setting WALL-E back to the green, soft grass. WALL-E grinned up at her, and she looked down, a thoughtful look in her eyes.

Suddenly, without warning, a shock was transferred into her, and she dropped limply to the grass, disabled for the moment. A red and white robot was behind her.

"Ee-vah!!!" WALL-E cried, rolling as fast as he could towards her, shooing off the—wait. That couldn't be right…

"Auuttooommaattter?" WALL-E questioned the repair robot.

As if he didn't hear the small trash compactor, AutoMater picked up the powered down EVE, beginning to roll off with her.

"Ee-vah!" WALL-E treaded to the repair robot, grabbing EVE and trying to pull her out of his grip.

"Back!!" WALL-E warbled repeatedly.

AutoMater made a weird sound, and yanked EVE out of WALL-E's hands, shocking him with whatever he'd tazed EVE with.

WALL-E collapsed onto the ground, the electric blow rendering him unharmed but unable to move.

"Eeee…vah!" He moaned, closing his eyes as AutoMater rolled away with his love.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yes, I DO realize that was short, and yes, I DO realize nothing ACTUALLY happened until the end. Deal with it. : )

Happy 1st WALL-E anneversy!! : )

Danni


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE::**

**Oh my God!**

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY PEOPLE THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE HALF A MONTH! Or…a month even…O.O OH JEEZ THAT'S BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, so my computer ate EVERYTHING off my computer…AND so I had to take it to a shop to get it fixed…(That took a while) and when I got it back…GUESS WHAT?????????**

**They got back everything except my story. And I had written EVERY…SINGLE…CHAPTER….OF IT. **

**Huh. Figures on how my lucks been going. **

**XD So….I've written some of the chapters back, but I was afraid to upload them because my computer was acting up again.**

**So I waited…and FINALLY it worked with me again, and I can upload again. **

**Thus, my Author's Note saying all that, and following is the WONDERFUL news of::**

**I WILL UPDATE TODAY, ON MY STORY!**

**Aren't you happyful??**

**XDDD Well, I will post chapter 5 (FINALLY) later this afternoon! *takes a bow***

**Thank you, thank you. XD**

**Peace until then!**

**Danni**


	6. Awakening

OMG!! IT HAS BEEN SO LONG!!! HELLO WORLD! XD I should probably stop typing in caps…XD

If you read my note, then you know what happened. I'm toooooooo lazy to type it out again. XD So here's the long-awaited by all chapter 5!!! *bows* thank you!

(This is where M-O comes in! And the Captain! And really everyone whos going to be in the story at all! LOL)

Chapter 5 : Awakening.

Blue letters spelling out '_Reboot_' flashed across EVE's vision. Her world suddenly came back into color and light. "WALL-E?" she beeped softly.

No answer. She tilted her head, trying to see where she was. She jumped slightly as she realized she was in the Axiom's bridge.

She racked her memory to remember how she'd gotten there, but all she could come up with was her and WALL-E by the tree…where'd she shown him the nest…but something had happened. Someone had shut her down.

But who?

EVE tried to fly up, but found she was strapped down. She beeped questionally. When no one answered again, she beeped louder. "WALL-E!"

Disappointed and angry, EVE struggled against the straps with no avail.

"EVE probe." A monotone voice sounded in the room.

EVE flinched. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Uh-oh." She warbled.

--===----===---===---

"WALL-E?"

A small beep awoke WALL-E, who opened his eyes and moaned. "Ee-vah…"

His optics came into focus, and he saw, not EVE, but the small cleaner robot. "M-O! Ee-vah?!" WALL-E warbled.

M-O shook his head. "No." he said in his fast voice.

WALL-E struggled to get up. He felt fine, even though whatever that robot had zapped him with had hurt.

WALL-E beeped, fuming.

"Ee-vah!" He cried, rolling over to M-O. "Ee-vah!" he repeated. "AutoMater-r-r… Take!"

He wished he could tell M-O exactly what happened, but his limited vocabulary would not allow it. M-O seemed to understand, however. "Take…where?"

WALL-E shrugged, wishing he did know. "Ca…Captain!" WALL-E stuttered, beginning to roll towards the Captain's house. M-O, confused, followed.

---===---===---===---

"What?!"

WALL-E nodded, and the now thinner Captain McCrea shook his head. "But…who would do this?"

WALL-E shrugged, worry filling his small body. He rolled backwards, and a frightened M-O dodged his wheels, nearly being run over. M-O warbled, annoyed.

"Help…Ee-vah!" WALL-E beeped.

McCrea nodded. "Yes, we will. But do you know where she was taken?"

WALL-E tilted his head, confused.

McCrea sighed, and corrected his words. "Where is EVE?"

WALL-E shook his head. "AutoMater-r!"

Captain McCrea flinched. "What?" he asked, staring at WALL-E.

"AutoMater…" The trash compactor repeated.

McCrea took a deep breath, and said, "AutoMater was built on the Axiom to reboot damaged equipment in the bridge. Including…Auto."

WALL-E cried out. M-O beeped, "AUTO hurt WALL-E and Ee-vah!"

McCrea nodded, and crossed his arms.

"Get! Rescue, Ee-vah?" WALL-E wondered, rolling up to the Captain.

"Yes." Captain McCrea said, a determined look in his eye. "We will."

-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

OH YEAH!!!! THERE'S the update you've been waiting for!!!! Sorry it was kinda short, but I had to end it on a sort of cliffhanger untill 2-moro. And yes, I WILL update 2-moro. :)

Peace until then!!

Danni


End file.
